


The Photo Shoot

by ReluctantHero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actor Eren Yeager, Bottom Eren Yeager, Ereri Sims, M/M, Nude Photos, Photographer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, Tattoed Eren, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), nude photographer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/pseuds/ReluctantHero
Summary: Eren wanted some head shots, Levi wanted to make him comfortable; very comfortable.





	The Photo Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago for Ereri Sims do the do on tumblr.  
> It was so much fun to write something based on pictures from the game.
> 
> Since the future of tumblr is unknown I figured I should post it here.  
> I hope you like it!!
> 
> See the original post and the amazing Ereri Sims pictures here: [ereri-sims-do-the-do](https://ereri-sims-do-the-do.tumblr.com/post/177820826067/the-photo-shoot-welcome-to-the-second-edition-of)
> 
> Please enjoy!

Eren walked into the studio nervously, eyes glancing around the plain room; all white and gray, with splashes of color coming only from the various pictures lining the wall. He hugged himself, shivering a little as he took a closer look while waiting for the photographer.

“Sorry!” a black-haired man said, rushing into the room, “There was an accident, I got caught in traffic, shit! It’s cold as fucking balls in here!” he exclaimed, quickly turning up the thermostat before laying his bags on one of the couches and unzipping his coat.

“Levi,” he said, holding out a hand.

“E-eren,” Eren stammered, shaking it shyly, eyes wandering over the beautiful stranger; silky black hair, piercing gray eyes, cheeks tinted pink from the cold outside, and at least a head shorter than Eren. He could tell this was not going to be an easy session.

“Are you nervous?” Levi asked, the corner of his mouth twitching with subtle amusement.

“I’ve um… never done this before,” Eren said with a strained chuckle.

“Aren’t you an actor?” Levi raised a brow.

“Aspiring actor,” Eren said quietly.

“Well with that face and some good headshots I’m sure it won’t be long,” Levi smiled.

“Thanks,” Eren said, feeling his cheeks prickle with heat.

“Now just relax, take your coat off and get comfortable while I set up, I know I look grumpy but I’m pretty laid back, no need to be nervous,” Levi explained, shrugging off his own coat to hand on the hook and fiddling with the thermostat once more.

Eren smiled at the joke, taking off his own jacket before sitting quietly on the couch, watching Levi set everything up. It was true, Levi did seem a little intimidating at first glance, though his soothing voice and kind words had managed to put Eren at ease, at least partially; now his biggest obstacle was how attractive he found the photographer.

Levi had the room set up within a few minutes, switching on the bright lights and leading Eren onto the canvas and sizing him up before taking a few test shots.

“You have a beautiful face but you need to loosen up, try some different poses, pretend you’re acting, have some fun with it.” Levi said, looking up from behind his camera.

Eren loved acting and he was good at it, he loved pretending to be someone else and doing things he wouldn’t normally do, though for some reason in this moment he was having trouble. He tried to pose, moving his body in different ways he thought might be sexy, though even he could tell he was still stiff and awkward; even with Levi giving as much direction as possible.

He was ready to give up, letting out a heavy sigh before popping his hip and holding his chin with a sultry smile; if he couldn’t be sexy he could at least try for silly. It worked; relief spreading through him as Levi let out a bark of laughter.

“Perfect! Keep that up!” Levi smiled, snapping a few pictures as Eren tried out a few more silly poses.

“These are actually good?” Eren laughed.

“For headshots? No, they’re terrible, but you’re less stiff, we can work with this,” Levi smirked, continuing to click the camera as Eren tried some more serious poses.

“Wow, it’s really warm in here,” Eren said after a few minutes, pulling on his shirt as it was beginning to stick to him uncomfortably; sweat stains in a headshot definitely wouldn’t be good.

“Sorry, must have turned the heat up a little too much, gets hot with those lights,” Levi said wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, “Why don’t we try shirtless?”

“Shirtless?” Eren squeaked. He wasn’t one to be shy over his body, he had worked hard for it and loved to show it off, but here; alone with a camera and a gorgeous stranger? He shivered at the thought, nervousness spreading through him, though with an undeniable spark of excitement.

“If you’re comfortable,” Levi said with a shrug.

Eren considered for a moment before pulling his shirt over his head, his ego puffing slightly as he watched Levi’s eyes widen and with another moment of bravery he slipped down his jeans as well, leaving himself clad in only a small pair of boxer-briefs

“Eren, you’re gorgeous, those tattoos, wow,” Levi said, standing behind his camera again to take some shots. Eren felt warmth in his cheeks but nothing compared to the heat growing in his groin at Levi’s attention.

“T-thanks,” Eren said quietly, moving his body for the camera, feeling oddly relaxed and comfortable for the situation.

“I’d love to get a better shot of that one on your pelvis,” Levi said, looking through the lens

“Like this?” Eren asked, pulling the waistband of his underwear down slightly to show off the black lines.

“Uh, yeah. That’s great. Might be better if you lose the shorts,” Levi suggested.

“I… um… I’m not sure,” Eren stammered with faltering confidence.

“There’s no pressure, you just look so good, I thought you’d like to see for yourself,” Levi explained coolly.

“That would be… interesting,” Eren mused, the spark of excitement still burning despite his growing nervousness.

“How can I make you more comfortable? Whatever you want, I’ll even take off my own pants if it will convince you,” Levi said with a soft smile.

“W-would you?” Eren asked, unsure if Levi had been serious or joking, but the need to take him up on the offer too overwhelming to ignore.

“Sure,” Levi laughed, “I’ll do anything for a good shot,” he added as he undid the button his jeans, sliding them and his briefs to the floor in one swift movement.

Eren’s jaw dropped at the sight of Levi’s pale thighs, short but proportioned and thick with muscle, absolutely beautiful, as was the soft cock that hung between them; less proportioned for Levi’s small frame and very impressive. Eren tried not to stare, feeling his own cock twitch to life at the right of Levi like this.

He slipped his fingers under the waistband of his boxer-briefs, hesitating as he willed his forming erection to calm down, trying to think of anything but the beautiful photographer waiting for him.

“Something wrong?” Levi asked, a subtle smirk on his lips.

“N-no, I just need a minute,” Eren said bashfully.

“It’s okay if you’re hard, makes a better photo,” Levi said, leaning into his camera once more, turning the lens for focus.

Eren nodded, taking a deep breath and pulling off the remainder of his clothes, his cock bobbing as he straightened up and looked at Levi shyly.

“Eren, you are stunning!” Levi said from behind the camera, snapping pictures quickly as Eren began to move.

“Absolutely gorgeous,” Levi added as Eren posed for him, the tension and hesitance slowly falling away as a constant string of compliments and praises fell from Levi’s lips each time Eren followed his direction.

Eren was fully hard now, the praise and the idea of Levi watching him getting to him more than he ever thought it would. He twist and turned for the camera, showing off his tattoos, his muscles, his straining cock, even spreading himself as he bent over for Levi in a thrill of bravery.

“Wow, that was… I think I need a break,” Levi said, stepping away from his camera and walking over to the couch.

Eren nodded, embarrassment starting to creep into his thoughts until he glanced over to Levi, eyes widening as he found the man staring back at him from the couch; cheeks tinted pink and cock hard. Eren felt a wave of arousal wash over him at the sight, the thought of Levi reacting to him like this proving too much to ignore as he made his way over to the couch sat down beside him.

“I got some really good shots,” Levi said, shifting slightly and resting his arm on the back of the couch.

“Oh yeah?” Eren asked, daring not to move.

“I’ve done a lot of nude shoots, but you are by far the most beautiful model I’ve had,” Levi said, eyes staring into Eren as though waiting for a response until Eren flashed him a grin from over his shoulder.

Levi leaned forward, wrapping an arm around Eren’s waist and pulling him in for a kiss. Eren didn’t often kiss strangers, but something about Levi’s touch made him weak in the knees. Maybe it was the past hour of being naked in front of him, unable to touch him , or maybe it was Levi’s soothing voice and the praise that had fallen from it. Whatever it was, Eren completely lost himself in the kiss; deepening it, wrapping an arm around Levi’s shoulders and pulling him closer as they explored each other.

Levi pulled Eren’s legs onto his lap before pushing him down onto the couch gently, their bodies moving together as they kissed passionately. Eren moaned into the kiss as Levi leaned over him, pressing their swollen cock together as Levi broke away from Eren’s lips and began kissing his way down his neck and chest.

“You’re so beautiful,” He whispered into Eren’s skin in between kisses, “The minute I saw you I knew I needed you.”

“Is that why you turned the heat up so much?” Eren chuckled, pulling Levi’s shirt over his head.

“Yeah, I really wanted to see you naked,” Levi grinned, capturing Eren’s lips once more.

Eren laughed, unable to care about Levi’s dirty trick. He may have had this in mind, but he never once during the session pressured Eren for anything he didn’t want to do; Eren had loved every moment of it, wishing only for the same thing as Levi had.

Sitting up and pushing Levi back onto the couch, Eren dropped to his knees on the floor,

“II really wanted to do this,” he said with a smirk, circling his fingers around Levi’s cock and giving a few tugs before wrapping his lips around the head.

Levi groaned loudly, his fingers tangling in Eren’s hair tightly as Eren bobbed his head; swirling his tongue around the tip, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked, loving every noise that fell from Levi’s lips. Levi pushed him off suddenly, pulling Eren up onto his lap with whispers of not wanting to cum too soon as he rummaged through his bag, pulling out lube and a condom; capturing Eren’s lips in another kiss as he prepared him.

  
Eren cried out in pleasure as he sunk down on Levi’s cock; awed by how big he was for such a petite man and absolutely loving it as he rode it hard and fast. Levi’s hands gripping his hips tightly, guiding him up and down, moans of each other’s names spilling from their mouths.

Levi hooked his arms under Eren’s knees, flipping him onto his back with surprising strength and fucking him hard into the cushions.

“You feel so good, I don’t know how long I’ll last,” Levi groaned, spreading Eren’s legs wide and slamming into him; Eren screaming his name with the relentless abuse of his prostate.

“Me either, god, Levi!!” Eren cried as Levi wrapped a hand around his neglected cock, stroking only once before Eren could no longer keep it in; his orgasm hitting him with brute force as he came all over his chest.

“So fucking beautiful,” Levi growled, slipping his arms around Eren and pulling them back into a sitting position; coming after only a few more thrusts and pulling Eren tight against his chest.

Eren rocked slowly on Levi’s softening cock, milking him dry as he wrapped his arms around Levi’s head as he rested against Eren’s chest and arms held him tight. Much too intimate for strangers who had met only hours ago, but feeling perfect after what they had just shared.

“That was incredible,” Levi breathed.

“It was,” Eren agreed, eyes closed and enjoying the quiet moment as they relaxed together.

“I’d like to see you again, do this again, maybe in a real bed,” Levi chuckled.

“I’d like that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!  
> Please tell me what you think!  
> <3


End file.
